


test drive

by silver_freckles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Karl, Cheating, M/M, Riding, not related to smp lore, sorry in advance, top quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_freckles/pseuds/silver_freckles
Summary: He let himself imagine if Quackity was just his, and nobody else's, and he wasn't sneaking here in the middle of the night, that there was nothing nefarious about what they were doing. He knew he shouldn't, but he could close his eyes and let himself play pretend, if only for a moment.Yeah Quackity cheats on George with Karl what do you want me to sayIf they want it down it goes down xx
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217





	test drive

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is a fictional work about fictional character personas, please if you don't like this don't read it! please do not harass people who respectfully partake in this, and more than anything please do not harass real creators about ships and stuff :)  
> song is test drive by joji, the lyrics are a little out of order, sorry

Karl sat at the desk in his dorm room, his phone flat on the surface in front of him, the screen staying defiantly dormant. His leg was bouncing up and down as picked as his fingers, before giving in and tapping the screen for what could have been the 10th time, checking the time and seeing if he got any notifications. 10:43, no new notifications.

_you got me afraid again_

He stood up and walked over to his closet, desperate to distract himself, and settled on staring at himself in the body mirror, trying to make sure he looked fine, even though he had been showered, dressed, and ready to go out for about 30 minutes now, and had already picked over his appearance the entire time. He ran his hand through his hair, and tried to smooth it over for a few moments, before deciding he was making it worse and re-tousling it again. He frowned. Not like he was bad-looking, he thought, but he definitely wasn't good enough, not effortlessly cute like George was, otherwise he would be getting texted right now.

_so let me just pray again_

He threw a pity glance back over to his desk, and right as he did, the screen miraculously decided to light up ang give the text tone. He couldn't contain a smile, and rushed over, tripping on his feet and grabbing his phone to open it and check the message.

**Sappy 10:45PM- _I'm soooooooo bored, do you want to watch a movie or something_**

He stared at the message, and his heart sank. Not that he wouldn't want to watch a movie with his roommate, Sapnap, he would actually be so inclined to say yes if he just wasn't waiting on someone else to text him at the moment. He pouted at his phone screen, his finger hovering above the message bar. He didn't actually know for sure if he was going out tonight, more of a very desperate hope, so he didn't know how to reply. Going on 11, there actually was little chance he was going out anyway, so he waivered for a second, considering.

But his phone vibrated again, right when he was giving up all hope, and gave him exactly what he wanted. He grabbed his keys from the desk and walked to the door grinning, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He started texting back the two on his way out his room.

**Sappy 10:45PM- _I'm soooooooo bored, do you want to watch a movie or something_**

**karl :) 10:46PM- _im literally leaving now but please accept my raincheck :)_ **

He crossed the living room quickly, glad Sapnap was presumably still in his room and thankfully too lazy to get up and talk to him face-to-face, he didn't want to think up somewhere of where he was going, as he hastily opened his other message and slipped out.

**BIG Q 10:46PM- _come over_**

**karl :) 10:46PM- _on my way_**

\---------

The drive to Quackity's house was clockwork at this point. He had gotten good at predicting what days he would likely tell him to come over, days after he and George had into a fight of course, times when George was off-campus visiting family or whatever, _usually_ Thursday nights like tonight when he would get drunk or high because he didn't have Friday classes. Deep down Karl knew that was shitty, that he was only called upon when Quackity didn't have the company of his own boyfriend, but on the surface he was much too giddy about the attention he got to even care.

He could handle only being needed on certain nights and then driving 10 minutes off-campus late at night and going to the back door to make sure none of his neighbors saw him, because none of that really mattered when he opened the door for him and for the entire rest of the night had his focus on just _him_ and nobody else.

Karl smiled at him in the chilly October night, his heart pounding with excitement. He didn't want to look so desperate, but he really couldn't help it when Quackity looked so effortlessly sexy. He was obviously high, if his stupid smirk and obvious aroma of a just finished blunt were anything to go by, and he offered him no words as he stepped aside and let Karl walk in past him to the basement door which was already open. The other male was on his heels behind him, following him down to his room which was only illuminated by his now purple LED lights, and humming softly to the music he had playing.

"That's probably the fastest response I've ever gotten from you, you were up waiting for me, yeah?" Quackity asked with a grin, and Karl moved forward to sit on his bed so he didn't have to see him and let him see his face, now flushed from being called out like that.

"I just...happened to be ready," he mumbled, sitting on the front of Quackity's bed, one leg folded under himself and staring up at him, "didn't want to keep you waiting..." he trailed off, realizing how absolutely needy he sounded. Quackity just hummed and smiled down at him, smiled like he knew something Karl didn't, like he was planning something sinful. Karl's heart quickened again, and he waited patiently for the dark-haired male to make a move, or tell him what to do at least.

_what do you want, babe?_

Quackity moved forward until he was practically touching the bed and pet Karl's head, running his fingers through his hair until he got to the back, when he suddenly fisted his soft hair and yanked back, making Karl gasp out and crane his neck to look up at him. He grabbed at the hem of his own hoodie to avoid reaching up at the sting on his scalp. He wanted to behave.

"Yeah, didn't wanna make me wait, you wanna be so good for me don't you?" Quackity's other hand that wasn't gripping Karl's hair reached up to trace along at his jawline, too insanely gentle in comparison to the rough handling of his hair, "You couldn't misbehave if you tried, could you?"

_i don't like when you taunt me_

"Yes, I-I mean no, I couldn't." Karl mumbled out, lips trembling at the feel of the strain of his scalp and the fingers tracing around his mouth, wishing he would touch him for real instead of just playing with him like this. He knew he just got here, but he hadn't been alone with Quackity for nearly two weeks now, and he had been painstakingly _patient_ waiting to get called upon.

Quackity just mumbled something in response, nodding as he pushed his thumb into Karl's mouth, his lips parting for it to rest on his bottom teeth. He slowly let his fist of brown hair go, and moved that hand to trace down his side, picking Karl's fingers away from his hoodie so he could slide his warm fingers up his torso.

Karl was so very content like this, being the center of Quackity's attention, he was only focusing on _him_ right now, no one else. He didn't get to be the center of attention very often, so naturally, he absolutely craved this, couldn't get enough.

Quackity suddenly moved back, pulling the warmth of his hands away from Karl so quick that all the other boy could do was whine. Quackity folded his arms and stared down at him, raising his eyebrows and smiling like he was waiting for something. "Are you gonna undress for me?" Karl made a quick nod and stood up, grabbing the hem of his hoodie again and almost pulled it off as fast as he could, but stopped himself, focusing on slowly pulling it up to reveal the bareness of his chest with him wearing no shirt underneath. He got excited way too easily doing anything, especially when he had Quackity's attention, so he could have stripped down in two seconds with a stupid grin, and he _hated_ that. He just wanted to be attractive, not look like an absolute desperate idiot. He could pretty much guarantee that George did not have to put this much emphasis on being desirable for his boyfriend, that he was just naturally cute for him. Karl wanted that effortlessness more than anything, he shouldn't have to work this hard.

_i'm working on my aim_

Nevertheless, he managed to get himself down to his underwear without getting overly excited, all while Quackity stood there and watched him. He was glad the dark-haired boy was somewhat high, and his purple lights weren't fully casting him in direct light, he could get away with not feeling too incredibly self-conscious, for now at least.

Thankfully, Quackity watched him with enough interest and desire, and he finally moved forward to touch him again, running his hands over his shoulders and down his chest, and pushing him down onto the bed. "You look so nice," he whispered so low while pulling his own shirt over his head, the words almost blending in with the music so that Karl would have missed it if he wasn't focusing on him so much, "been a while since I've gotten to see your pretty little body." He talked like he was just saying it aloud, not actually directing the statement at Karl, but the brown-haired boy didn't care, because the words of praise went directly to his confidence, flooding heat into his stomach and making him whimper, biting his lip.

_i'm hoping you do the same_

Quackity moved onto the bed, kneeling over Karl who was laying on his back, staring up at him with shining eyes. He leaned down and grabbed Karl's face, fingers pressing into his cheeks, breathing deep with lidded eyes before he shoved his head up to expose his neck. The feeling of teeth on his neck made Karl buck his hips up, and grab onto Quackity's arm with a gasp. He knew already from the way that he was being bit that he would have marks from it in the morning. That was fine with Karl, Sapnap would tease him about where he got them from, and of course he wouldn't be able to tell anyone, but he knew, and that was all that mattered. Of course he couldn't leave marks on Quackity, obviously, but he was content with that.

Quackity moved his knee forward to slide up in between Karl's thighs, which he immediately rutted against. He grabbed at Karl's hair again, though not as rough as before, now just mindlessly pulling and running his fingers through his hair. He was usually less aggressive when he was high anyway. Karl realized how noisy he was starting to get, desperately gasping and whining for more, and he quickly reached his hand up to clamp at his mouth, still making a conscious effort to be as least obnoxious as possible.

The feeling of teeth against his collarbone and fingers running through his hair was absolutely intoxicating, and he let himself get lost for a moment, staring up at the purple-blurred ceiling, biting at his palm and continuing to grind himself against Quackity's knee. As pathetic as it was, he probably could have came just like this, if Quackity didn't slowly pull away to grab something from his bedside table, turning back to sit up on his knees over Karl. He slid his fingers to the waistband of his underwear, and Karl got the memo, lifting his hips so the darker-haired male could properly remove them, though he didn't dare look him in the face anymore. It's not like he had never been naked in front of Quackity before, but it still made his stomach roll and his self-conscious thoughts flare at the premise of being totally vulnerable in front of someone. Thankfully, he didn't miss a beat, and as soon as he had Karl totally naked, he leaned back down over him again, sucking another hickey into his neck as his hands finally roamed lower.

The familiar sound of the click of the lube bottle cap made Karl's whimper again into his hand. He kept his eyes facing the ceiling, and just focused on the feeling of Quackity's hand moving down his body until his fingers danced over his thighs, pushing his legs apart, which he quickly complied in spreading. His other hand was already sloppily coated in lube, and Karl jumped at the feeling of the coldness at his entrance, especially when one pushed in entirely too easy.

Quackity froze for just a moment, before letting out a low chuckle and moving his face up to Karl's. "You prepared before you got here? You really want this bad, yeah?" he whispered warmly next to Karl's ear, adding a finger and then another as he slowly fucked him open with his digits, "Good thing I decided to call you, you'd be outta luck without me." Karl's face completely flushed, because Quackity was completely right, he had prepared himself without even knowing for sure if he would get called, and he would be absolutely distraught if he didn't. He was so hopelessly at the mercy of the other boy, and they both knew it.

Karl mindlessly nodded at the words being whispered in his ear, there was no use denying it. Quackity knew exactly how to make him come undone, he knew what words to say, where to grip his hands at, how to curl his fingers inside of him. Karl was becoming completely undone under him, and for just a moment, he allowed himself to pretend this was under different circumstances. He bucked his hips up at the touch again, and let himself imagine if Quackity was just _his_ , and nobody else's, and he wasn't sneaking here in the middle of the night, that there was nothing nefarious about what they were doing. He knew he shouldn't, but he could close his eyes and let himself play pretend, if only for a moment.

_i'm looking for a long ride_

His thoughts were interrupted by Quackity slowly pulling away from him, slipping his fingers out of him and making Karl bite at his hand again to avoid making an absolutely needy sound. He slowly repositioned their bodies, until Karl was on top, kneeling over the other boy's thighs and spreading his hands out over his chest to steady himself. Quackity had somehow already managed to get a condom on himself without Karl noticing, so without any saying anything between them, he took that as his cue to rise up on his knees and line himself up with Quackity's dick, looking down at him and biting his lip desperately as he sank himself down.

He bottomed out soon enough, and relished in the groans and swears he was getting out of the other boy, it made the heat in his stomach fluster even more, if that was even possible. It was clear that he was content with just laying back against his headboard while Karl paced his own movement, which made the boy on top while. He hated being in charge, and Quackity knew that. Of course, he was making his own stupid noises as he allowed himself to adjust to the feeling, and as he started to rise back up and create a rhythm, he clamped his hand to his mouth, the other still staying firmly balanced on Quackity's chest. Just as fast as he could bring it up to his face though, Quackity was reaching up to snatch it back down, and Karl huffed out a questioning whimper, before his other wrist was grabbed, and before he could think, they were both pulled down harshly by his sides, and he _slammed_ back down on Quackity's dick, taking it fully to the base.

Karl gave out a loud high-pitched moan at the sudden motion, and with his wrists still in Quackity's grasp, was left with no way to buffer the sound, and cringed at the noise. Regardless, he was too much in ecstasy to even really care anymore, and he raised himself back up again the best he could on just his knees, and fell back down, falling into a sloppy rhythm as Quackity continued to pull his wrists back down to him when he saw fit. He looked down and stared at Quackity's face, trying to gage that he was feeling good too, as evident by his head thrown back against his headboard, eyes closed and spewing a string of low curses. He wasn't even paying attention to Karl, too lost in his own pleasure.

_you just want a test drive_

Karl decided to do the same, stop focusing so much on the other boy, and just think about how good it felt. He threw his own head back and let his hips move to their own accord, ignoring the lack of feelings from the other boy, ignoring the burning in his thighs from holding himself up, ignoring the desperate ache in his own leaking cock, _begging_ to be touched. The feeling of all the small discomforts paired together with his burning pleasure made him moan out again and again, not caring how annoying it was in the moment anymore. He was content on torturing himself like this, completely content.

It was evident Quackity was getting close soon enough, and his hands finally loosened their grip on Karl's wrists in favor of gripping at his hips, snapping his own up to meet his movements and create a more erratic pace. Karl's hands immediately moved on their release, one moving back down to Quackity's chest so he could finally give himself some move leverage, and the other mindlessly running down to _finally_ touch himself. The little bit of contact alone after the whole time of neglecting made him cry out, the absolutely wrecked voice he heard ringing in his ears barely registering as his own. Quackity pulled him back down again, angling his hips like he knew how to do just right to hit the perfect spot, and Karl was a goner, climaxing into his own hand and up onto his bare stomach.

He couldn't bare to move himself anymore, but Quackity still continued to give a final few deep thrusts, making Karl whine as the overstimulation before he finally came, releasing buried inside of him. Both of them panted together, Quackity continuing to let out hushed _fuck_ 's between heavy breaths, and Karl made a move to get off the other boy, thighs aching in protest as he shifted to move and sit himself on the edge of bed.

Karl didn't recognize whatever music was playing now, but it sounded like the type he liked, just in Spanish, so he closed his eyes and listened to it like he did. Quackity sat up and moved over to him, tracing delicate fingers over the back of his shoulders and whispering sweet nothings against his neck, "You're so good, you're so good for me." The words felt like a kiss against his hot skin, and were the closest thing he would get to one, so he reveled in them, letting the mindless praise fluster in his stomach and make his face flush again.

_dying on the west side_

They both cleaned themselves up, and Karl put his underwear but on, now that they were out of them moment he couldn't stand to still be naked. Quackity moved over to his computer and cut his music down lower, probably setting a timer on it so it wouldn't play all night, before walking over to Karl and giving him a lazy grin, sizing him up.

"You gonna spend the night with me?" he asked in a manner that implied he hoped the answer was yes, but Karl figured he really didn't care one way or another. He bit his lip, staring at the other boys pouted lips and considering. He shouldn't, he _really_ shouldn't be cuddled up next to somebody else's boyfriend at night, it somehow felt even more intimate then just outright fucking, and Karl knew that he would get even more attached then he already was, he _knew_ spending the night was nothing but bad for him. But despite the voice in the back of his head telling him absolutely not, looking at Quackity's face smiling at him, and thinking about having to get dressed and go back out in the cold and drive home alone, sneak back into his dorm to avoid waking Sapnap (or god forbid he was still awake), and then sleep in his own bed all alone, there was no way in hell he could say no.

He had a Friday class anyway, which helped convince himself to not feel too bad about it, as he gave in and moved forward to follow him back to his bed, because at least he could slip out before Quackity was even awake. As soon as they lied down next to each other, Karl knew the other would be out cold in a few minutes anyway.

"I missed you." Quackity hummed out quietly, and Karl bit his lip at the thought of somebody missing him. He stared up at the ceiling before closing his eyes, willing himself to not let his thoughts run with it, to just take what he could get and not ask for anything more. He knew his place.

_i'll see you in the next life_

"I missed you too."

He was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally gonna make this a story like i literally have 12 other chapters outlined and this was chapter 1 but it just looked so nice as a quick oneshot i didn't want to ruin it. i might add the other chapters in a collection if i feel so inclined, probably not though, either way i hope you enjoyed :) xx


End file.
